offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Goes Crazy 14
This is episode 14 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. This episode, however, was created in 2009. Skits *A guy named Vish is jumping on Starman3 whilst he's in the floor. *In the same ares, Starman3 is upside down and sliding. A few sound effects play as Vinh laughs, with Starman3 silencing him. *LucarioMario7 circles Starman3. *Starman3 dances with his various friends. *LucarioMario7 dances alone to strange music. *Nikuigi taunts Starman3 as Starman3 shoots him, Nikluigi agreeing that it did hurt. *A random noob randomly whines, as JD states that it was pointless. Starman3 dies. *Some random guy says some random thing whilst walking across the screen. *Starman3 randomly introduces himself as LucarioMario7 behind him questions it. Both of them argue over who is more epic, as Starman3 asks him to spell his name. LucarioMario7 instead spells "A-W-E-S-O-M-E" as Starman3 corrects him, as Lucario says it's hi, because he is "awesome." *Starman3 repeats the "Mah boi" clip many times as Lucario tells him to shut up. *Prinplup14 is stuck in what looks like a table. *LucarioMario7 tries to blast off after saying "to infinity and beyond" but gets hit by a ball. *Prinplup14 bowls a ball onto Starman3. *Starman3 laughs at Lucario's failure of getting stuck in a TV, as Lucario says that the Wii is now connected after he dies and consecutively spazzes. *LucarioMario7 speeds around, but gets stuck in the TV again. *Starman3 uses the "wrong way" clip from the previous episode as Lucario shoots him down. *Confusion as to whether Fleskjherta is still on Roblox. *Starman3 jumps on a floating Prinplup14 and then dies. *"Fleskjherta" and Starman3 do another sparta skit, to where Starman3 lands in water and ends up drifting away, to death. *Boss Battle: LucarioMario8 (7) in Green Lucario Form. Starman3 wins. *Starman3 loses at Super Mario Bros. and kills himself. Prinplup14 watches this. *JD is talking to the real Fleskjherta as LucarioMario7 complains that he wasn't woken up. JD just keeps talking, ignoring Lucario. *LucarioMario7 and Starman3 are in the karts from the previous explosion, fall through the floor and die. LucarioMario7 reenacts the wrong way sound effect with his voice. *The same two are still kart riding, only Starman3 does the wrong way reenactment this time. *The red brick road skit from previous episodes returns. *Starman3 is walking into a wall, Lucario is confused by his actions. *LucarioMario7 shoots Starman3. *Starman3 is stalked by terrorists in a room that endlessly spawns them. He dies. *Starman3 dances to the Evil Homer song/sound effect. *Starman3 shoots Yayotzin, however, he mistook him for a zombie, and realizes his mistake. Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *Vinh *LucarioMario8 (LucarioMario7) *sonicfan1 *matcan321 *Nikluigi *JD22292 (JD02022092) *Random Noob *"Fleskjherta" *Flaskjherta *Prinplup14 (Enzo) *Yayotzin *Random people Trivia *You can notice the Fleskjherta is fake by looking at the playerlist in the top right and seeing the name. *This is the first episode to use Japanese symbols (in the boss alert screen). The Japanese letters translate to, symbols alone (they mean boss alert) but the translation to say it is "Kaoyaku Taiki!" Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series